Like the Same Person
by Frozen Minds
Summary: Jake and Lance have recently broken up with their girlfriends. They find out that they have a lot in common and are very comfortable with eachother. They eventually get a little too comfortable. SLASH Lance/Jake


Series: Frenemies (Disney TV Movie)

Pair: Jake Logan / Lance Lancaster (Nick Robinson / Dylan Everett)

Rating: NC-17

Author: Frozen Minds

Warnings: Smut, Underaged Sex

It had been a week after Jake had gone to that girl's corny party with all the dancing. "What was her name again?" Jake had forgotten about her in the three days they had broken up. She just wasn't his type and they had nothing in common, so they both decided to blow off their relationship. Now he couldn't get one thing off his mind: that boy Lance Lancaster. He hadn't really noticed him before, and according to his Facebook status, he was single. He apparently broke up with that girl at the party too. Jake would spend hours looking through Lance's assorted pictures in awe. It was just something about him.

It was a Saturday morning and Jake didn't have any plans, but he's been somewhat anticipating this day. It was the day Linkin Park releases their new album in the United States. He wanted to go down to the music store and buy it, rather than download it, because of the respect for his selected favorite musicians. It was decided that Murry's walk would be combined with this trip.

Jake walked with his dog down to this little square of small shops that everyone local frequently visited. The music and electronics store, Sound Paradise, was in between a Chinese restaurant and a dry cleaners. He latched Murry's leash outside the shop and went inside. The place was small, but it never disappointed with its selection. Jake could see a sign for the album in the back and walked toward it, but noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. It was Lance, and he was walking toward the same part of the store and picked up the same Linkin Park album.

Jake inspected his new crush in admiration. After a thorough investigation of this adorable boy, he decided to talk with him. It should be easy because they have something in common.

"You like them too, huh?" Jake's voice almost cracked and sounded a bit off tone.

"Oh, uh. Yeah I've been waiting for this to come out. How can you not like them?"

Lance seemed comfortable. After he said that, he turned his head and looked Jake in the eyes. This made the boy's racing heart skip two beats.

"Didn't we meet in the park a couple days ago? We were supposed to go on that double-date at that cheesy party," Lance said passively.

"Right? People don't just break into dance. It felt like one of those stupid Disney shows," Jake was much more comfortable knowing that they are very similar.

"I know, and that stupid bitch broke up with me."

"I broke up with her look-a-like three days ago. She was kind of annoying."

"I can't deal with girls like that. They never stop nagging," Lance said as they walked to the register, "We should hang out sometime."

"Oh, yeah. We're like the same person," Jake sarcastically spouted while trying to hide his blushing.

"How about my house later?"

Jake agreed and they exited the store. He unhooked Murry and walked home in the opposite direction of the boy.

About two hours later, Jake trekked to Lance's house. He found out where he lived through a couple texts. He had changed into his favorite clothes before he left, a short-sleeved purple flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and sky blue Vans. The house was fairly large. It was white, had three stories, a pool, and a detached garage. Jake was invited in before he even reached the steps. Lance was wearing a fairly tight blue t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and white low-cut socks. Apparently his parents have gone to Virginia for two days, leaving him alone.

"I was gonna watch Game of Thrones cuz I just got the second season on Blu-Ray."

"I am in love with that show. I read the books, too," Jake told him.

Together, the boys watched the viking sex-filled series at opposite ends of Lance's couch. Jake already watched both seasons, but could definitely watch it again. They wouldn't stop talking about it because the show interested them so much. Jake would sneer and giggle right before a good part and the sex and nude scenes weren't the tad bit awkward for either.

They watched about 4 episodes back-to-back through the night. It was almost 1 AM. The two boys got so caught up in eachother that they forgot to eat or drink. It never crossed their minds.

"I would really like to see Arya kill Joffrey. I mean, she'd be the best one to do it," Lance said to the all-knowing Jake.

"Yeah I wish she'd be the king, too."

They both chuckled briefly. Lance then looked the other deep in the eyes. Jake followed his gaze in wonder. The deep stare lasted for seconds, but they didn't feel wierd. Lance leaned forward on the couch, and Jake did the same. Their hands were almost touching as they were still looking into eachother eyes.

Lance pushed his lips against the other's quickly. Jake followed and deepened the kiss, while placing his hand on his lover's neck, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Their tongues explored eachother's mouths as the boys quickly undressed. Lance unbuttoned the boy's flannel and felt his toned chest. Jake stopped the deep kiss briefly to lift off his lover's t-shirt and planted his lips on the other's smooth neck. He passionately made out with Lance's neck until he made his way up to his chin and back to his mouth.

"Come to bed with me, baby," Lance told his lover.

As they made their way to the bedroom, they undressed themselves, leaving their clothes scattered around the house. They both got to the large, king sized-bed with silken sheets completely naked. Jake attacked the boy with a passionate kiss. Lance leaned back onto the bed and moaned as his neck was being nibbled again, which he loved. Both of their hard erections were up against eachother. Jake humped as he made love to the boy.

"I want to fuck you, baby boy," Jake whispered into his boy-lovers ear.

They got up on the bed and Lance wrapped his legs around Jake's waist. The dominant boy rubbed in between the boy's ass cheeks and inserted his anus with an index finger.

"Mmm. AH!" The bottom boy moaned as his ass was getting fingered and prepared. Jake then inserted his middle finger and started scissoring the tight ass hole. He watched Lance's cute red face as he did it. When the young, hairless ass was prepared, Jake inserted his 6-inch erection with a groan while looking into his lover's eyes.

"Ahh! Oh god yes," the bottom boy called out.

"Mmmm, I love you baby," The top boy moaned. The romance made Lance's toes curl. With his arms and legs wrapped around Jake's body, his dick rubbed against the boy's abs with each thrust. Jake's fucking eventually reached full force. He rubbed his boy's sweet spot and the boy called out.

"AHH! Oh, mmm right there. Oh fuck."

The bottom boy's 5-inch dick was throbbing as his prostate was being slammed. He couldn't take much more. With each thrust, each boy made moans and screams of pleasure. Jake was about to reach his limit, so he pushed his lips against the other's in a passionate kiss. Both boy's eyes were closed and Jake felt a familiar sensation in his dick.

"OH ahh FUCK! I'm gonna cum, baby," Jake said. Lance arched his back and the dominant boy squirted a gallon of semen inside his ass. Each squirt made a squelching inside the stretched anus. The orgasm lasted at least a minute. Cum was dripping down Jake's cock and out of Lance's ass into a puddle of semen on the bed.

"Mmm. You're so cute," Jake moaned into his boyfriend's ear. Lance unwrapped his legs and arms and layed flat on the bed with his lover on all fours above him. Jake then took the boy's hand into his.

"I love you, baby boy," Jake moaned as he pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. Upon hearing this beautiful comment, Lance turned deep red and arched his back again. He through back his toes and flexed his feet as cum came squirting out of his penis. The white substance was all over the boys' abs as he finished. Jake layed down beside his boyfriend and nestled his head against Lance's. Lance, on his back, nestled his head against the other boy's. They were breathing hard and their hearts were beating quickly. They held eachother's hand as they cuddled eachother to sleep.


End file.
